


Strange Weather

by ZebraLily112



Series: Mini Adventures [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers Family, Avengers Tower, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Domestic Avengers, F/M, Humor, No Plot/Plotless, No Spoilers, No flames please, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Tony Stark Has A Heart, inspired by Garfield comics, light Clint bashing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 02:43:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12644520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZebraLily112/pseuds/ZebraLily112
Summary: The Garfield comic strip January 24, 2017 inspired this one! Thanks to constant rain, Tony does some tinkering, strange weather is going on... but where? No Flames please!





	Strange Weather

Things could be better New York. The weather had been horrible for the past few days, nothing but gray skies, and enough rain to drown King Kong. There was nothing anyone could do about it though, it was Spring and the season was famous for bringing a lot of rain. The Avengers were getting kinda tired of the rain too. It made things very hard for them, be it kicking butt, or traveling... the rain was not making things easy for anyone. The team made due though, they just did what they do best and tried to keep the constant rain from driving them up a wall.

There was an up-side to all the rain though, a very low number of attacks on New York! Just the usual pranks from Loki (turning Clint into a frog for two days, or when he made Thor's cape pink for a week). There were a few SHIELD missions that Steve, Natasha and Clint tended to (when Clint was frog free), and Tony even got called in to hack into a few things. The rain even allowed the team to have more movie nights, watching movies that everyone agreed on (wasn't an easy task). The team enjoying their down time while watching a plot unfold in front of them as the couples cuddled on the love-seats or couches.

And today was surprise, surprise... raining! The gray sky stretching on for what seemed like miles. Tony even asked Thor why it was raining so much, the blond shrugged and said that Mother Nature was the reason behind it and the weather would run its course soon enough. So the team just decided to keep dealing with the rain. The constant rain hadn't been too much on the team, it was the warm-ish Spring rain... but it was turning into the cold, windy rain now. When the team left the Tower, it felt like the temperature outside would soon be turning the rain into sleet or snow. It made Steve's joints want to lock up and the super soldier was once again wearing his long-sleeved shirts both inside and outside the Tower. Steve and Bucky even stopped going out for their morning jogs. They just did yoga in the morning with Natasha when she woke up.

Being a realist, Tony knew that the weather wasn't going to be changing for the next week... maybe two, and he wanted the others to be comfortable. So he decided to tinker around with the heating system a bit to warm up the Tower. So the inventor grabbed his toolbox and went down to the Tower's basement (yes, it has one). Naturally, no one knew of his plan so no one knew he was down there... they just thought Tony was down in his workshop or helping Bruce in the lab. So it was no surprise that FRIDAY didn't alert Tony to anyone looking for him.

Up on the Common Floor, the elevator chimed and Natasha stepped out. Clad in her favorite long-sleeved navy blue shirt (that Steve bought her last year), gray sweatpants and sneakers, she stretched as she walked across the room. Hearing a crunch under her feet, Natasha paused for a moment and looked around. The entire living area was blanketed with snow! Everything was covered! It was a good thing both Steve and Bucky were in the Gym, or the super soldiers would be freezing in here.

"Strange weather..." Natasha stated "For the living room."


End file.
